1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot mechanism for pivoted windows.
2. Prior Art
Various problems have generally been experienced with conventional pivoted or reversible windows. For example, there are chances for the opposed pivots or pivot bearings to get fixed out of mutual alignment and the window sash becomes inclined with respect to the window frame. It is troublesome or sometimes impossible to detach and re-install such pivot devices for accurate positional adjustment of the window sash. Further, assembling the window sash into the window frame so as to be pivotable therein has been a tedious and time-consuming procedure.